Raquel Munoz
'''Raquel "Creech" Munoz '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary Maximum Security. She is introduced as Alex Vause's new bunkmate, and a C-Block follower. She is portrayed by Besanya Santiago. Personality She is quite bad-temepered and looks out for herself and her friends. She is willing to be violent also. She is kind although, congratulating Piper when she states that she's getting out Physical Appearance She has her hair in frizzy cornrows. Biography Before Litchfield Raquel explains to Badison she is a little slow as she huffed paint during middle school. One Thanksgiving, her grandma took her to the foodbank and someone tried to grab her breast and her grandma threw Tabasco Hot sauce in his eye. This is why she loves that hot sauce as it reminds it of her grandma ("Gordons") Season Six Creech can first be seen in line for the pharmacy with Akers. When Piper attempts to speak to Lorna, who is ahead, Akers stops her, and the two mock Piper's face and believe she is a drug addict ("Shitstorm Coming"). Later, while Badison is still in AdSeg at a recreation time, she tells Munoz and Akers that Piscatella was killed. A little slow, Creech asks Badison to repeat the sentence again. Akers asks if Creech is joking, but Creech reveals she has trouble remembering things after huffing paint since a young age. The two do as Badison wishes ("Look Out for Number One"). When Badison returns to C-Dorm, Creech and the rest welcome her back, Creech offering to give Badison a manicure. Creech is introduced to Blanca, and then watches as Badison trips over Beth Hoefler. Creech walks slowly away when Carol rebukes Badison for that ("I'm the Talking Ass"). Creech can be seen packing cheese. As a prank, Creech puts a fake spider in a box for Gloria. Akers and Creech both laugh at her. Later that evening, after D-Dorm have sent rats to the cheese room. Munoz and the group find them and begin screaming ("Mischief Mischief"). Creech leaves Badison and Piper's cell after Piper refuses to defecate on D-Block's uniforms. Piper notices Creech has defecated on Piper's pillow ("State of the Uterus"). After Badison is shanked, Munoz notices that the guards are searching each cell. Munoz tells Alex, who tries to stash her phone in the wall, to look away while Munoz hides hot sauce up her vagina. Creech watches as Hellman pats Alex down. CO Dixon finds hair in Creech's bunk and is teased by him. Creech reveals to Alex the cap fell off the hot sauce bottle, while it was still in there. Later, when Badison returns from medical, Munoz greets her. Munoz witnesses Nicky attempting to impregnate Blanca ("Gordons"). Carol signs Creech up for the new kickball team. Shruti Chambal calls pitcher, to Creech's upset ("Break the String"). Creech cheers Badison on during a practice game. She seems unimpressed when Badison gets the ball stuck. Creech watches on as Piper retrieves the ball from the roof. Munoz agrees with playing on the field. Munoz later votes for Badison as captain. Creech can be seen eating in C-Block. She knocks over Gloria's tray and claims Gloria attacked her. Creech plays a more violent version of kickball to Piper's upset. They all leave when finished. Munoz watches the new B-Block recruits play kickball ("Chocolate Chip Nookie"). Creech can be seen practicing under Piper's new warm-ups for the kickball match. Creech laughs at Badison after she vomits from exercising. Under Badison's order, Creech begins throwing balls violently at the team for the game. Creech begins running again when Piper returns ("Well This Took a Dark Turn"). Creech auditions for the corporate video, and stumbles over the word 'recidivism' ("Double Trouble"). Creech hears that Piper is getting out and congratulates her. Creech is later selected to be in Maria Ruiz's team, much to her annoyance. Creech plays kickball and prepares to attack, but aborts this plan and plays kickball when Eckelcamp catches the ball ("Be Free"). Relationships Friends *Alex Vause *Piper Chapman *Carol Denning *Shruti Chambal *Madison Murphy *Charlene Tang *Nicole Eckelcamp Enemies *Daddy *Barbara Denning *Blanca Flores *Nicky Nichols *Dayanara Diaz * Gloria Mendoza Appearances Navigation Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 7 Characters